


There's something about us

by 0fflined



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Because I can, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbating, NSFW, no hannigram, not even mentions of other pairings, rimming mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has feelings for Will but doesn't know if he should tell him. What he doesn't know is that Will has started to develop feelings for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's something about us

Will's tender arm wraps around Jack's hips from behind him, his cold fingers running softly on the older man's abdomen. Jack can feel the smaller man press against his back, his hot breath against his neck sending warm, shivering waves through Crawford. Jack sighs deep, his eyes hardly open. They hadn't really spoken a word, they didn't need to. Jack's bed's silky sheets feel exciting on their skin, the coolness against their hot bodies rather arousing. Will's stubble was tickling the back of Jack's neck, making the FBI agent shiver and whimper softly. Jack moves a bit, first just enough to be able to face Will. Then he rolls on his back and props Will on his lap.  
Graham moans softly, his hair messy from earlier. Will spreads his legs wide and sits just above Jack's hips, he can feel the hard erection press against his bottom from through the undergarments. Wiggling his bottom a bit and leaning down to kiss Jack deep yet lovingly, Jack takes his hands on Will's hips. They both moan and sigh deep but they keep their voices down. Something in this soft silence makes Jack feel nice.  
Jack can hear Will call his name before propping his bottom up just enough to reach to lower Jack's boxers. After successfully doing that Will shifts and moves and removes his own as well, proudly standing erection drawing a deep shaky breath from Jack. Just look at that thing! Jack strokes Will's hips and thighs, his eyes darting up at Will's. Will looks at him with those rather poor and sad eyes, which were full of lust and passion.  
"Will-" Jack calls out just a few seconds before Will starts lowering his hips down, taking Jack inside of him.  
-  
Jack's eyes pop open and he pants for air. He looks on his right and on left then, clock was 4 am. Dammit. Another one of those dreams. Jack kicks the blanket off, he was sweaty and horny and hot. Come on, why does he keep seeing Will in his dreams, this kind of dreams? Jack slips his hand between his legs, spreading them on sides a bit. Closing his eyes Jack imagines the best way he could about how the dream would've continued while pumping his hard-on. Why couldn't he end his fantasy with the same person he shares his wet dreams? After a couple of minutes Jack cums on his hand, the feeling very pleasing. Yet it was a cold and sad feeling, because he knew this all would never happen. He wouldn't be sharing his bed with Will.  
Even though Jack's marriage was going on the rocks it didn't mean that the person Jack longs for would want him too. And this was the thing, he wouldn't have wanted just a one night stand with Will. If anything would happen, he'd want to be with him, like a pair. But once again, Will may not want him or even be interested in other men. It was a bit of a surprise for Jack as well to find out he was desiring for a man in his life, after the long marriage he had with Bella. Of course he loved her, still does in a way, but she isn't the one anymore. Jack stares up at the roof, calming down after the naughty dream. He'd have to be at work in a few hours.  
-  
Jack does his best not to stare at Will. It was easier on the crime scene when you had to pay close attention to a dead body who had been sewn another pair of arms on his sides. The body missing the arms was found buried in a park nearby. When they returned back to the station, Jack thought he'd be able to let go of the dream, but wrong. He found himself staring at Will every now and then, admiring his face and curls and eyes. He even stopped to stare at his hands and think how it would feel when they were around him, on his bare skin. Hopefully Will didn't notice him staring.  
-  
The next night wasn't an exception. Jack was dreaming about having sex with Will, this time Jack was rimming him. Jack wasn't an amateur with tongue; he would put many men in shame with his skills. Just to think that he could use his skills to please Will... Once again, when something critical was about to happen, he wakes up and has to treat himself to the end. This time he stays awake, not even trying to get some sleep. He had too much to think, and that wasn't about the latest case. He didn't want to tell Will about his dreams, no way. That'd be suicide, a goodbye for their friendship. But exactly how long can Jack live with this fantasy, this unprofessional way of thinking about his colleague... Jack hides his face in his pillow, biting down on his bottom lip.  
-  
No one said I'd be so easy to find the one responsible for the crime, but this one was easy. To find, that is. The murderer had a gun and knew exactly how to use it. Will was hurt, his hip was shot and he had to spend a lot of time in the hospital. That was bad for Jack and the incoming cases, not just because Will wasn't there to help but because Jack started to feel somehow weaker without him. That, plus the fact he had sexual thoughts about him. He feels terrible for seeing such dreams when Will saw only nightmares. Nightmares, which were usually caused by the crimes they worked on.  
Jack visited him every day at the hospital, always bringing him news about their cases (and actually some chocolate once). But he also dropped a few questions here and there, such as 'are you comfortable', 'do you need me to get you anything', 'how are you feeling'... Once he corrected his glasses again and swept a few curls from his face. Then he lowered his hand softly on Will's arm. There were small, quite innocent acts, but for Jack they were quite a big deal. Closer than this he probably won't get to Will. He has already tried to kill his feelings for him, not really getting anywhere.  
-  
Once he didn't have a dream about Will and he had actually started to panic. He didn't want to lose his feelings, even if he thinks that'd be for the best. But when Will returned back to work and they could go to field and really talk and talk, the dreams were back. And not only this, but next happened something Jack hadn't expected. Or had hoped for, but not expected.  
-  
Will stands his ground a few steps from the desk. Jack stares up at him, through the glasses and into the man's sad eyes. He drops the report from his hands and removes his reading glasses.  
"What... what do you mean, Will?" Jack asks just to make sure. He leans forward and narrows his eyes lightly.  
"I've been seeing... dreams about us. Not innocent dreams", Will answers to him, his other hand nervously tightening to a fist and loosening. His presence was very nervous, Jack could tell. Jack swallows, was this really happening?  
"Not innocent?"  
"No... I've seen... quite- intimate dreams with a- a lot of detail. A bit like the same- same way I see the crimes..."  
Will bites his lip and drops his gaze down from Jack. He turns around a bit and takes a few steps, then turns back and takes a few steps more.  
"I didn't want to go to Dr. Lecter, I don't want him to know... I didn't want you to know either, the dreams are very, very unprofessional... I'm sorry Jack, but I couldn't- keep it to myself anymore..." Will explains stammering and gesturing with his hands as he walks around the room. His voice cuts every now and then, like always when he's nervous. He talks this and that, nothing very clearly and Jack couldn't understand.  
"Will", Jack says and stands up from behind the desk. He lifts his hand up to unbutton his jacket, which he realises he had already done before sitting down. A small, stupid gesture, it was a reaction to this nervous state. He walks to the other side of the desk to meet Will. Jack takes a soft hold of his outer arm and turns him face to face with himself. Crawford leans slightly closer and asks him, looking straight into his eyes: "How do you feel about these dreams?"  
"They make me want to-...." Will starts but when he meets Jack's eyes his own gaze drops down. He doesn't seem to find good words at the moment. Jack huffs softly, he wanted to know what was going on. He innocently reaches to remove Will's glasses and reaches back to place them on the desktop. Then he places his hands softly on Will's arms and gives a small reassuring smile. Now Will couldn't prevent looking straight into the other's eyes.  
"You can tell me, Will. What do the dreams make you want to do?" Jack asks, speaking calmly and softly. The tone makes Will feel safe and calm as well. He takes a deep inhale and as he lets it out he answers: "-t-to touch you. To... feel you touch m-me." Jack looks into Will's eyes, his hand softly settling on his cheek. Will draws a small sigh and looks into Jack's eyes, barely.  
"Then touch me", says Jack silently and presses closer, his body almost touching Will's. Will swallows and stands quietly for a few seconds.  
"Was... was that a permission?" Will asks with the usual small nudge with his head, the same he does when confused or troubled.  
"Yes it was", Jack answers him with a soft whisper, drawing a small nervous sigh from Will. Will wraps his other arm softly around Jack's neck, the other hand placing on Crawford's hips. Jack's other arm comes on Will's lower back and pulls him against himself. Without really thinking through Will lifts up a bit to lock his lips with Jack's, who answers it as softly as he receives it. Jack feels warm and fuzzy and nice inside, he feels glad that the things he saw dreams of were now a reality, even if it was just this small kiss, it still felt better than the dreams. And to know Will had those dreams too... Jack was glad. Will whimpers softly into the kiss, Jack moves his hand to brush his hair. He plays with the small curls on Will's back of his neck while deepening the kiss innocently.


End file.
